Componiendo
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Al final he decidido añadirle un capitulo mas. Song-fic! No temas jamas.
1. Componiendo

22 de Enero de 1978, una chica no muy alta, delgada, pelirroja y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes asciende por las escaleras que la llevan a la torre de astronomia. Lleva su guitarra, pues hacia tiempo que no tocaba nada y le apetecia componer algo nuevo. Ese lugar era su favorito, con ese gran ventanal en el que por la noche podia ver todo el cielo y de dia se podian ver los bellos jardines del castillo, el lago, el bosque perdido, las montañas, y el precioso horizonte. Escucha el sonido de una guitarra en el interior de la sala y cuando abre la puerta encuentra a alguien que nunca creeria encontrar ahi con la misma actividad que ella. Un chico moreno, de pelo azabache muy despeinado, con unos bellisimos ojos avellanas enmarcados tras unas gafas se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una guitarra entre las piernas y una libreta entre sus manos. No parecio darse cuenta de su presencia. Apunto algo en su libreta, la deja en el suelo y lleva las manos a la guitarra.

Huye del huracan

buscando a Sara

en algun lugar

dando la espalda

a su porvenir

el amor es un motivo

para vivir

La chica se queda impresionada ¿como puede un chico tan arrogante y prepotente como ella creia cantar algo tan lindo como aquello? Apoyó su guitarra en el suelo y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lily. Enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta de que ella, la chica de la que se habia enamorado perdidamente, aunque ella no le demostrara mas que odio, habia descubierto su secreto, el secreto que nadie mas sabia, ni siquiera Sirius.

Ella no dice nada. Solo se acerca a una esquina, desenfunda su guitarra y saca su cuaderno. Cuando lo tiene todo preparado se acerca a la ventana, se sienta y empieza a mirar el paisaje. James solamente la mira a ella y en algunos momentos escribe algo en la libreta. Al cabo de unos diez minutos ella escribe algo y empieza a entonar.

She sits in her corner,

singing herself to sleep.

Wrapped in all of the promises

that no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

no tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

feelings gonna strafe.

Se acerca hasta la esquina y vuelve a entonarlo, esta vez con la guitarra. James no deja de mirarla, la voz de la chica lo deja embelesado. Mirando su rojo cabello se pone a pensar que estar con ella toda la vida seria como vivir en el paraiso, lleno de luz, con un paisaje mas bello todavia que el de Hogwarts, desprendiendo felicidad y luz. Entonces fue cuando su mente volvio a la cancion que estaba componiendo y darle un final distinto al que tenia planeado. Lo que esa chica logra hacerle hacer...

Cuando le ha dado los ultimos retoques, con su varita hace aparecer uan bateria y un piano. Les pone un hechizo para que toquen solas la melodia que el piense y se dispone a ver como ha quedado la ultima de sus creaciones.

Lily, al ver tal despliegue de instrumentos y a James preparandose, se deja vencer por la curiosidad. Levanta la cabeza, cierra los ojos y recostandose en la pared se dispone a escuchar la voz del chico.

James se acerca al lugar donde habia estado sentado y viendo lo que la pelirroja pretende hacer sonrie y se propone cantar mejor de lo que ha cantado en toda su vida. Coge la guitarra, se masajea las sienes y empieza a cantar.

Rosa de los vientos,

laberinto sin final.

Su unica frontera

es vivir en libertad

Reta su destino,

por amarla una vez mas.

Lleva en los bolsillos

la ilusion de ese deseo por conquistar.

Huye del huracan

buscando a Sara

en algun lugar

dando la espalda

a su porvenir

el amor es un motivo

para vivir

Huye del huracan

siente en su alma

lo cerca que esta

piensa en su Sara

y llega a sentir

que la ciudad perdida

esta por descubrir

Hay un paraiso

en el cielo que aqui esta

se aventaron sin permiso

en el tren que a su estacion

le llevara

Huye del huracan

buscando a Sara

en algun lugar

dando la espalda

a su porvenir

el amor es un motivo

para vivir

Huye del huracan

siente en su alma

lo cerca que esta

pensando siempre en Sara

llega a sentir

que la ciudad perdida

esta por descubrir

noooo no no no

se ha marchado

en busca de su Sara...

Huye del huracan

y encuentra a Sara

en aquel lugar

donde los sueños

se pueden cumplir

volvera a su lado

y la podra abrazar

Huye del huracan

hacia un paraiso

lleno de luz

cerquita del barrio

de la eternidad

la ciudad perdida

acaba de encontrar.

no no no

la ciudad perdida

acaba de encontrar.

James mira a Lily, todavia tiene los ojos cerrados. Sonrie. Era la primera vez que ella sonrie estando con el, y eso lo hace feliz, aunque no la tenga. Desvanece la bateria y el piano.

- Te ha quedado preciosa, yo hace tiempo que no escribo algo bueno.

James no se lo cree, la pelirroja le ha hablado con un tono que no era gritando, y mejor aun, le ha gustado, su cancion le ha gustado a Lily. Susurra un gracias y cuando se gira a ver a Lily una vez mas antes de irse ve algo que le duele muchisimo. La chica esta llorando abrazada a si misma. Se acerca con cuidado, pues no sabe si ella se lo permitira. Al ver que no le dice nada se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Ella se refugia en sus brazos y comienza a llorar mas fuerte. Le explica que desde hace meses sus cancioens no sirven para nada mas que para tirarlas al fuego, que ha perdido la inspiracion, que se siente sola... James jamas ha imaginado que la chica esta sufriendo tanto. Se separan. Lily se seca las lagrimas.

- Disculpa por haberte entretenido contandote mis tonterias.

James no contesta. Sostiene el cuaderno de Lily entre sus manos y le añade un par de cosas. Se lo muestra a Lily.

- Tu cantas el principio, el estribillo te acompaño y los versos despues del estribillo los canto yo ¿te parece?

Ella sonrie, le da un abrazo a James y coloca el cuaderno entre los dos. Lily coge su guitarra y James vuelve a hacer aparecer el piano y la bateria, pero esta vez solo le pone el hechizo a la bateria y el se sienta en el piano.

Lily:

She sits in her corner,

singing herself to sleep.

Wrapped in all of the promises

that no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

no tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

feelings gonna strafe.

But she will sing

Los dos:

Till everithing burns

till everyone screams

burning their lies

burning my dreams

all of this hate

and all of this pain

burn it all down cause

my anger raise

till everything burns

James:

Walking through life

for notice, knowing that

no one cares

Too consumed in their mascared

no one sees her there

And still she sings

Los dos:

Till everithing burns

till everyone screams

burning their lies

burning my dreams

all of this hate

and all of this pain

burn it all down cause

my anger raise

till everything burns

Algunas frases Lily, algunas James:

Everything can burn...

everything burns...

(watching it all fade awall)...

all fade away...

everyone scream...

everyone screeeeaaam!

Los dos:

Till everithing burns

till everyone screams

burning their lies

burning my dreams

all of this hate

and all of this pain

burn it all down cause

my anger raise

till everything burns

James se acerca a Lily y la abraza.

-Cantas de maravilla, y yo no creo que tus canciones sean malas, al contrario, esta a quedado perfecta. Se separa de ella no sin antes darle un rapido beso en la mejilla.

-Esta cancion no es mala porque tu la has escrito James, yo no he hecho nada.

-¿que yo la he escrito? Lily, esta cancion, la letra, la melodia, lo que inspira, son tuyos, tu los has creado. Yo solo te he ayudado a hacerlo. Eso si, es una de las mejores que me han salido, creo que ha sido porque la melodia y lo que ya habia escrito era muy bueno.

-Pero lo de hoy ha sido un caso excepcional, las demas no son como esta, esta me ha salido porque tu estabas aqui.

Esto ultimo lo dice tan bajito que James no logra escucharlo.

James mira a Lily mientras esta mira el cuaderno entre sus manos.

-¿que me dirias si te propongo componer los dos juntos? Esta canción nos ha quedado preciosa y cantada por los dos aun mas.

Lily le mira. Los ojos de James parecen suplicar por que la respeusta sea si. Lily desliza su mirada otra vez a su cuaderno y observa la cancion que ha compuesto con James. La verdad es que le ha encantado como se han mezclado sus voces, parecia como si estubieran hechas para cantar la una junto a la otra.

James la ve mirarle y sonreirle mientras asiente. El tambien sonrie. Se acerca a Lily, la ayuda a levantarse y cuando ambos estan uno frente a otro James, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunudad, se aproxima a ella lentamente. Lily sabe lo que James prentende hacer pero no lo detiene. No siente que nada este mal. Al contrario, le gusta estar ahi, con James a punto de besarla y el recuerdo de su canción sonando en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y sus labios se funden con el contacto. Sienten como sus vidas se entrelazan en ese momento y no rompen el contacto hasta que se quedan sin aire. James la rodea con sus brazos mientras empieza a tararear una nueva cancion

The wall you always make me look at you

And all the simple things you say

the wall so many things surrounded you

And all the tears it seemed to make

Wenas! ya se k tngo no se kuantos fics empezados y sin continuar pro me vino la inspiracion pa este one shot k creo k es el + largo k e escrito.

La cancion d James es La ciudad perdida, de David DeMaria

La de Lily y James es Everything burns, de Anastacia y Ben Moody, la B.S.O de los 4 fantasticos

y el trocito que canta James al final es el principio de whitout you, de Busted.

S supone k es un oneshot pro si kereis continuacion m lo decis oks?

SaRgUeReTa Moony para los amigos

**  
**


	2. No TeMaS JaMaS

wenas! no pensaba hacer continuacion d componiendo pero ya k gusta pos se me a ocurrido un 2º chap, pro despues d deste ya no se si lo continuare xk la imaginacion se agota XDXD primero cntesto los rw y despues os dejo cn el xap oks?

Palin Mounet: xD la vdd es k no era mi intencion hacerlo asi, tan romanticon, yo lo keria mas melodramatico, pero llego mi prima y me amenazo cn cortarme el cuello si lo cambiaba... xdxd.

miko dani: m alegro d k t gustara, a mi David DeMaria no me iba muxo, pero fui a un concierto y m encanto jeje y desde entonces si k me gusta bastante, sobre todo esta cancion.

Kellyween: ok, x esta vez lo continuo pro a la proxima ya no creo ehh es k no se me ocurre k mas hacer despues d este y a + no se k mas poner d canciones xD

ClaudiaBlackPotter: en vdd crees k ta bien escrito? la vdd k a mi me pasa mas o menos como Lily jeej k hace tiempo k no escribo na bueno jeje a ver si este 2º chap tb t gusta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No temas jamás**

La casa normalmente estaba a rebosar de alegria, felicidad y movimiento, pero hoy estaba extrañamente tranquila, solitaria y silenciosa. El motivo: sus ocupantes acababan de recibir la peor noticia que podian darles. Su niño tenia un 50 de posibilidades de tener que ser el que derrotara a Voldemort.

James y Lily llevaban casados 1 año y medio. 5 meses despues de la boda Lily quedó embarazada y el 31 de julio nació un pequeño igual a su padre, pero con unos grandes ojos esmeraldas.

Ahora, el pequeño dormitaba en su cuna, ajeno al gran destino que le deparaba, ajeno a la desesperacion de sus padres, ajeno al mundo.

Lily y James estaban abrazados en el sofa de la planta baja. Lily lloraba amargamente mientras James le acariciaba su larga cabellera roja intentando no llorar y consolarla. Cuando casi se habia quedado dormida, el pequeño Harry comenzó a llorar, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y subieran rapidametne a volver a dormirlo. Seguramente el niño habria percebido el aura de tristeza y desesperacion que inundaba la casa.

Cuando llegarlon a la habitacion Lily cogio al niño y empezo a mecerlo mientras miraba a James a los ojos. Ambos ahbian llegado a conocerse tanto que se entendian a la perfeccion. Mientras Lily tranquilizaba a su hijo, James fue a un pequeño cajon de la comoda donde guardaban aquellos dos cuadernos que una vez habian unido sus vidas. Los cuadernos donde escribian sus canciones. Hacia tiempo que no escribian ninguna. A James le bastaron apenas unos segundos para empezar a escribir. Lily se acerco, le paso al pequeño y tomo el relevo. Al cabo de 25 minutos tenian la cancion terminada. Harry no habia dejado de mirar a uss padres yn o habia conseguido volver a dormirse, asi que James conjuro el piano y la bateria. Le puso el hechizo a la bateria y se sento al piano, mietras Lily seguia meciendo a Harry.

Sueña, con un mañana

un mundo nuevo

debe llegar ten fe

es muy posible si tu

estas decidido

Sueña que no existen fronteras

ni amor sin barreras

no mires atras

vive con la emocion de volver

a sentir a vivir la paz

siembra en tu camino

un nuevo destino

y el sol brillara

donde las almas

se unan en luz

la bondad y el amor

renaceran

y el dia que encontremos (que encontremos)

ese sueño cambiara (ese sueño)

no habra nadie que destruya

de tu alma la verdad

Sueña (sueña sueña)

que no existen fronteras (que no existen)

ni amor sin barreras (sin barreras)

no mires atras (no mires atras)

ten fe es muy posible

si tu estas decidido

sueña con un mundo distinto (con un mundo)

donde todos los dias (donde todos los dias)

el sol brillara

donde las almas se unan en luz

la bondad y el amor

renaceran.

sueña sueña

sueña tu.

sueña.

Harry se habia dormido. Y pensar que una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa llevaba en sus hombros una carga tan grande. Por dios, si solo era un niño, solo era un niño normal y corriente. Ni siquiera habia hecho magia ni una sola vez, cuando normalmente los niños de su edad ya habian demostrado algo de magia. Lily comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Por qué Harry, por qué su niño, su pequeño, su vida. De repente una magia muy poderosa la rodeo por completo, creando un aura anaranjada a su alrededor. James se asusto en un principio, pero vio algo que lo tranquilizo. Sonreia, sonreia ocmo hacia mucho que no la veia soreir. Perecia qeu todos sus miedos y angustias habian volado, y asi era. Harry habia notado la depresion en la que estaba cayendo su madre, asi que la habia curado, aunque eso nadie lo supo nunca, pues el niño estaba dormido mas tranquilo que nunca, con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre. Volvieron a recostarle en la cama, cogieron las libretas y volvieron a bajar al salon. Hacia tiempo que Lily no se sentia tan bien, asi que enseguida empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. al cabo de un rato ambos ahbian cogido sus gitarras y aplicado el hechizo a la bateria. La antigua cancion habia sido para calmar al niño, esta era para tranqulizarse ellos mismos.

I´m waiting...

for the perfect time to call you back

coz I remember saaaaaaying

Don´t wanna know the truth,

Can´t handle that

And I try to (and I try to)

Just forget you (just forget you)

But I don´t know how.

If only I knew.

It´s written all over your face

It´s such a painful thing to waste

tell me now, where do we go?

now the futures not so clear

i can´t believe we´ve ended here

where´s the world that doesn´t care?

maybe i could meet you there

Im sorry...

If I slagged you down, I meant no harm

but when i heard the stories

i said things i didn´t mean

i should have stayed calm

but sadly

you got angry

and it breaks my heart

your so mad at me

It´s written all over your face

It´s such a painful thing to waste

tell me now, where do we go?

now the futures not so clear

i can´t believe we´ve ended here

where´s the world that doesn´t care?

maybe i could meet you there

maybe i could meet you there

maybe i could meet you there

It´s written all over your face

It´s such a painful thing to waste

tell me now, where do we go?

now the futures not so clear

i can´t believe we´ve ended here

where´s the world that doesn´t care?

maybe i could meet you there

maybe i could meet you there.

Recogieron los instrumetos y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos en el sofa, sin pensar en que su hijo seria el salvador del mundo, sin imaginarse que les quedaba menos de un año de vida, sin imaginarse que su hijo sabria de ellos por historias y fotografias, pero no iba a ser asi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

weno esto a kdao un pelin + corto k el primero pero es k habia menos trama k la otra vez xd

la 1ª cancion es sueña, k la han cantado miles d personas, entre ellos Luis Miguel, Bisbal, Chenoa y Rosa... y ademas es la B.S.O d el jorobado de notredame

la 2ª cancion es meet you there, de Busted.

djad rw!

SaRgUeReTa ---------- Moony for friends.


End file.
